


The Psychic Boys: Introduction

by Pinkferret



Series: The Psychic Boys [1]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother 4
Genre: All characters are their original ages, But it is not the main focus, Gen, It's just me explaining stuff, So are their dogs, Some shipping may implied, The characters listed I will use 90 percent of the time, The parents of the five boys are here, This is just a introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkferret/pseuds/Pinkferret
Summary: A point in time where somehow the four generations of the Mother series come together as one force.





	The Psychic Boys: Introduction

Welcome to the world of The Psychic Boys series. In this universe, Ninten, Ness, Lucas, and Travis learn about each other through dreams. Soon they will meet up in an isolated place and live with the rest of their friends as happy as can be. Plenty to do, plenty to see, even Claus returns! Unfortunately, all peace ends at some point.

This work is not only a series, but a place where anything can happen. Along side the main series I will make one-shots (including sequels and continuations to the one-shots) of any of the characters. I will both take suggestions and create my own. This doesn't necessarily mean shipping all of the time keep in mind. It could be some silly tale or adventure.

Now when shipping does happen, my rules are:  
\- Any rating, including Explicit I will allow. (Yes NSFW).  
\- It could be anyone and any scenario.  
\- Feel free to even be a little creative.

And don't worry, I will put necessary warnings when needed. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask. Wow I'm like really excited already. I really can't wait!


End file.
